


for her (it's worth it)

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Rare Pairings, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Girlfriends, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Pré-Femslash ou Amizade - Não era do feitio de Padma usar magia para uso pessoal, e nem muito menos contra uma pessoa. Mas quando se tratava de Luna, ela abria uma exceção.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Padma Patil
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	for her (it's worth it)

Não era do feitio de Padma usar magia para uso pessoal, e nem muito menos contra uma pessoa. Mas quando se tratava de Luna, ela abria uma exceção.

Elas não eram amigas, mas compartilhavam da mesma casa. E para Padma nenhum corvino deveria ser ridicularizado da forma que a loira era. Além do mais, ela conhecia aquela garota o bastante para saber que ela não merecia o tipo de tratamento que recebia dos outros estudantes.

Então, a Patil não se importava em pegar uma ou cinco suspensões se fosse por causa da Lovegood. E ela sabia que não demoraria muito para que a mesma descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com aqueles que a atormentavam, mas o que Luna diz para Padma certamente não é o que a indiana esperava.

"Porque você fez isso? Só tornou tudo pior."

"Sério? Ao invés de agradecer você veio reclamar?!"

"Desculpe, eu agradeço pelo seu esforço mas realmente não ajudou em nada."

"Como não? Aqueles bastardos tiveram o que mereciam!"

"Eu acredito que sim, só que agora eles não irão atormentar apenas a mim mas a você também."

"Eu quero é ver eles tentarem."

"De qualquer forma, ainda não entendi porque fez isso. Nós nem somos amigas, ou somos?"

"Todo bom corvino é minha família, e eles realmente mereciam isso."

Por um instante Padma jura que vê lágrimas saindo dos olhos de Luna, mas a outra apenas sorri para ela.

"Obrigada, Padma. De verdade."

"Não tem de que, Luna."

A indiana pensa em abraçar a loira, mas o que ela faz é retribuir o sorriso e tocar gentilmente na mão dela.


End file.
